


2 Spider Donuts, Please

by swingingReporter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Food, Gen, One Shot, POV Second Person, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Spiders, cliffhanger ending, the reader's gender is never stated, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingingReporter/pseuds/swingingReporter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Frisk broke the barrier, all of the monsters began their new lives. One of those monsters being Muffet. After successfully obtaining enough funding to purchase a limo for the spider clans in the Ruins, she and the other spiders created a bakery and coffee shop on the surface called "Crumpets and Cider." You decide to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Spider Donuts, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I began to work on this but... I then gave up. So, fair warning: it ends on a cliff hanger. Sorry.

"Hey, did you hear about that new café down Dogwood Street?"

That was what introduced you to the building that was looming over you. "Crumpets and Cider" was it's name. So to speak, the outside of the building looked like your typical bistro. From the tables with striped umbrellas to the big windows with purple curtains, it was definitely the place. A part of you wanted to enter the building but... another part of you didn't. It didn't exactly look "open" to you. The curtains that were mentioned before were shut and the windows had some cobwebs on them, despite the place being new. But it had your typical "Come in, we're open" sign nailed to the door. You might as well enter.

Once you went inside, the first thing that came to your attention was the smell. It hit HARD. You could immediately tell that whoever owned the place just finished baking doughnuts.

The second thing was the scenery. More cobwebs, four to five customers, a lot of purple hues, old furniture, and a record player. The record player was playing something from, what you could presume, the 1920's or 30's.

The third thing you noticed were who the waiters were: Spiders. Due to the fact that it's been around a month since the barrier broke, things like this were starting to become more acceptable to you. They were all, despite their sizes, doing things such as carrying plates, asking for customer's orders, and etc. This place would definitely be an arachnophobe's nightmare. 

Being careful not to step on any of the waiters, you walk to the counter. Currently, there was no one there. Whoever was supposed to be there was definitely busy. As for the counter itself, it was just a normal counter, if you ignored the huge cobwebs. The food on display looked normal enough. Though, it looked like there was a shortage of... "Spider doughnuts?" You begin to wonder what that could be. It was definitely a type of doughnut but what was with the added "spider" part? Did it actually look like a spider or...? While thinking about this for a minute or two, you suddenly hear a feminine voice.

"Ahuhuhu... I don't recall ever seeing you before, dearie."


End file.
